


Reborn's Child, Vongola's Secret

by thecatleader



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Reborn found a child one day while he was on a mission for Vongola Ottavo (eighth) and decided to take him in. Alternate title: Phoenix child
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

"I trust you can get this done, Reborn." Vongola Ottavo stated to Reborn.

"When have I ever failed, Ottavo?" Reborn asked as he picked up the mission report.

"You haven't but I want to make sure it stays that way." Ottavo stated.

"I will not fail." Reborn said leaving her office. Ottavo looked at her paperwork and sighed heavily.

"Damn paperwork I would rather go on a mission than do this..." She grumbled starting to read and sign her paperwork hoping to finish with enough time for a short mission.

Time skip

Reborn was walking out of the the newly famiglia-less mansion finished with his mission to wipe out the famiglia that was selling children, when he heard a sniffle coming from a box on the side. He opened the box to find a small brown haired child sitting in the box crying softly. The child looks up at him and reaches up to him.

"What? You want me to take you?" He asked and the child gurgled at him as if saying yes. Reborn sighed and picked him up, only to feel his flames react strangely towards the child.

'Did I just harmonize with a child?' Reborn asked himself looking at the happy child in his arms. The child sneezed out sky flames which gravitated to him as if answering that question.

"Papa!" The child exclaimed happily snuggling up against him. Reborn stood there shocked for three seconds before accepting his fate and taking the child, which he named Cielo with him.


	2. Taking care of Cielo part 1

Reborn walked into the Vongola mansion to turn in his report only for people to stare at him because of the baby in his arms. Clearly ignoring them, he walked into Daniela's office.

"Reborn, your back? That was quick... Is that a baby in your arms? Where did you get him?" She asked staring at him and Cielo.

"He was abandoned nearby so I took him in and named his Cielo." Reborn replied as Cielo waved at her. She stared at him before squealing and hugging him repeating.

"Your so cute, your so cute, your so cute!" She squealed before he flew out of her arms with sky flames and hid under his fedora.

"I don't think he likes being cuddled." Reborn commented smirking at Daniela's expression.

"H-he has sky flames and knows how to use them at such a young age!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep." Reborn said amused by her expression as she gaped at him.

"You better protect him!" She suddenly exclaimed at him pointing her finger at him menacingly.

"I will I definitely will." Reborn said with meaning.

"I'm hungry..." Cielo squeaked from under Reborn's fedora causing Reborn to lift him out from his fedora and held him to his chest.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take him to get a snack in your private kitchen." Reborn said walking into the private kitchen on the side.

"Don't eat my cakes!" Daniela exclaimed after them.

"No promises." Reborn whispered setting Cielo on the counter.

"So which one do you want?" He asked and Cielo smirked.

"One of each." Cielo squeaked letting Reborn bring him a slice of each of the 27 different colored cakes which he happily gobbled down. After eating he gave an extremely happy grin and snuggled into Reborn's chest.

Just as he was about to go to sleep his hyper intuition alerted him and he whispered out. "Ottavo. Trouble."

The moment Reborn heard Ottavo he ran back into her office and saw a note on the desk.

'Finished paperwork. Out for a mission.

Daniela'

Cielo pointed to a mission report on the desk which had the address the mission was located. Reborn quickly read it and ran out of the mansion. On the way he grabbed a servant to be the driver and demanded him to drive to the address as he prepared.

Cielo prepared as well, crystalline gloves made of frozen sky flames appeared on his hands and glowed slightly in preparation. Reborn loaded his various guns not noticing the glowing gloves on Cielo's hands.

The driver stopped signaling that they arrived and Reborn soon rushed into the mansion shooting enemies along the way to the meeting room.

The moment Reborn opened the door to the meeting room he was overwhelmed by the amount of enemies in the room. Seeing that he didn't have enough bullets he was about to prepare a chaos shot but Cielo beat him to it, blasting most of the enemies with a large amount of sky flames.

Reborn finally noticed the crystalline gloves and made note to ask about them later as he spotted Daniela fighting against the enemy boss. A gun shot was heard and Daniela fell.

"Ottavo!" Reborn shouted and angrily shot the remaining enemies. He picked up Daniela and Cielo blasted a way out for them. After they were out Cielo blasted the rest of the mansion crushing the rest of the enemies.

"Reborn... give this to Timoteo... *cough*... my time is up..." Daniela wheezed giving Reborn the Vongola ring as she died. Reborn started crying while clutching the ring and Cielo tried to comfort him before crying as well.

'Another one of my family members has died how many more will die until I can save them...' Cielo thought sadly holding Reborn's hand with comfort.

Time skip

"We're here today to honor the passing of Daniela Vongola..." Reborn and Cielo soon tuned the rest out as the milled around in their minds.

'If only I came sooner.... her guardians are already blaming me and themselves for her death...' Reborn thought and Cielo in his arms patted his arm in comfort. Reborn looked down at him as he looked at him with eyes filled with sadness and wisdom.

"It's not your fault... the only ones to blame are her killers." Cielo said softly and Reborn fluffed his hair in thanks before they watched the rest of the funeral.


End file.
